


About the Car

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ding. Really, a ding.</p><p>For <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/550430.html">sheafrotherdon's car fest</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About the Car

"Right there, okay? Right fucking _there_.” Danny pointed, and Steve squinted, but he really couldn’t see it.

“I don’t see it.”

“What, are you blind all of a sudden? Are they going to have to come revoke your pilot’s license and make you cry like a tiny baby? It’s right there, okay?” Danny’s voice rose, and Steve spared a thought for his neighbor, Mr. Weldry, whose garden was over the fence from Steve’s driveway. But Danny ranted on, “That my friend, is a ding, where there was none. A ding, a dent, a _mar_ in the finish of my fine automobile, and it’s all—your—fault.”

“Poke me again and I’ll mar _your_ finish.”

“Ha, ha. Gonna put me in a ninja wristlock again? We both know how that turned out.”

Steve grinned. “Because I let you.”

“Oh, you _let_ me. You let me pop you in the jaw? Pull the other one.”

Shrugging, Steve leaned his hip against the car, “I just thought you could use blowing off a little steam—”

“Nah-ah-ah, what did I just get finished telling you? And there you go _leaning_.” Danny pushed him away from the car, and Steve grabbed his arm playfully, which led to Danny _slapping_ at him, which was just too hilarious. Steve palmed him back, his hand landing with a meaty thud against Danny’s bicep, and Steve had a split-second to note how nice and firm it seemed before Danny slammed him back against the door frame with a loud _bong_.

“Ow?” Steve rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh, great. Just great. Now you’ve probably dented the roof, too.” There was a sly smirk on Danny’s slips that Steve just ached to wipe off in the messiest way possible—messy, sloppy, and in no way good for their partnership or for the team. But, hell.

He was never really any good at thinking ahead.

Steve took one quick listen to hear if his neighbors were about, but all was quiet. Then his hands were reaching out, and he feinted left and then snapped right when Danny tried to evade him, laughter already busting out of his chest at the expression on Danny’s face when he realized he was caught.

“Freakin’ _ninja_!” Danny burst out, but his eyes went wide when Steve spun him against the Camaro, one hand careful to shield the back of Danny’s head.

“Okay. Just don’t be pissed,” Steve warned. And then he closed his eyes and ducked in close. He almost missed Danny’s mouth, but he nudged in blindly, afraid to look into Danny’s eyes as he found his lips.

Soft; bristly, but soft. Then wet, catching, until Steve dampened his lips with his tongue, and his heart twisted with relief when Danny sucked at it, pulling him in. And then all of a sudden there was no soft, there was only hot, hot, _fuck_ , with Danny shoving him away and yanking at the car door to open it.

“What the hell, Danny?”

“We are _not_ fucking on top of this car,” Danny explained shortly, his face flushed, half-grin twisting his reddened lips. Jesus, Steve needed to keep kissing him, and thankfully, Danny seemed with the program, because he had the door open and was crawling in, trying to pull Steve with him.

“Ow, _fuck_! Stick-shift!”

“Back seat?”

“What fucking back seat? It’s like, Lids-ville back there!”

“I’ll take what I can get,” Steve said solemnly, and then knelt down and tugged Danny upright. “Okay, no, forget it. Like this.” Because he had to. He just had to get his mouth on Danny, it didn’t matter how, and with the door open they were shielded from the quiet street. So he yanked Danny’s legs a little further out until Danny was sitting sideways in the seat, his feet on the ground, and then got to work on his belt.

“You are certifiable,” Danny said, but he sounded winded, like he’d just run down a suspect, and one hand was resting on the back of Steve’s neck doing shiver-inducing things with calloused fingertips.

The gravel was digging into Steve’s knees, and the air from the car was hot and humid and had that new car smell, which was probably why Danny was insane about the damned thing. Under that, though, Steve could smell Danny’s aftershave and a hint of sweat, and he pulled open Danny’s pants and leaned in to bury his face in the front of Danny’s boxers, nuzzling his hardening cock, mouthing the lazily stretching shaft.

“God, McGarrett.”

Steve lipped his way up until he reached the head, flicking his tongue through the gaping front of Danny’s boxers to hit warm flesh and make Danny gasp.

“You called me Steven the other day,” Steve mumbled. He wasn’t sure why he said it, except it had been a really, really long time since anyone had called him that.

“So I did. Noticed that, did you?” Danny sounded even more breathless, and Steve figured the guy deserved a break, so he flipped down the band of his boxers until they were cradling Danny’s nuts, and then gripped the shaft of his cock and bent to taste him.

Danny’s fingers raked backward through his hair in response, and Steve moaned.

He couldn’t get a great angle this close to the ground, so he focused on swiping his tongue around the smooth, puffy head and the grainy patch just below, rubbing it hard while he jerked Danny from beneath, thumbing him at the base.

Danny was panting and moaning at him, no words at all, which was incredible, it was making Steve nuts because the guy had words like he had bullets, but right now he had nothing but groaning sounds and little hitches and gasps, and his fingers kept scraping at Steve’s scalp, sending shivers right directly down his spine.

He couldn’t take it anymore, the way his dick was trying to break its way free of his cargos, and so he let go of Danny’s thigh, losing his rhythm a little, and ignored Danny’s complaints long enough to reach down and pop the buttons, and then he started stroking himself along with Danny.

Steve didn’t care if his neck broke from all this or his jaw unhinged or his knees got permanent dents, because God, this was good. Danny’s cock in his mouth, and in his hand, and his own pleasure cooking along. He could taste that Danny was close, his shaft thickening and his breath stopping suddenly, and Steve pulled back until he was just capping the tip of Danny’s cock with his lips, and lazily mouthed him until he spurted with a choking sound.

Danny’s hand flattened against his head and then slid down to cup his cheek, pushing him gently away. “Christ Almighty God.”

Steve licked his lips clean and rolled his head on his neck with a crack. Grinning, he checked out Danny’s damp, mussed-up hair and flushed face. Then he lay his cheek down on Danny’s thigh and went for it with his right hand, slick with Danny’s jizz, sliding it fast and smooth over his own cock, the pleasure spiking so high he had to roll his mouth into Danny’s pants and stifle his moans there.

He felt Danny’s hands roaming over his head, caressing his ears and his shoulders, and over the rush of his own blood he heard Danny saying, “Yeah, that’s it, Steve, gonna come for me now? Come on, babe,” and Steve groaned and gave it up, shooting mindlessly, Danny’s hand heavy on the back of his neck.

He had a cramp in his right thigh, an ache in his jaw, and he was pretty sure he’d ruined his favorite pair of pants. And he was totally high. He raised his head and grinned.

“Oh, don’t look so goddamned smug. Especially considering your knees must be in hell at this point.”

“Yeah, now that you mention it.” Steve grabbed the doorframe and hauled himself to his feet, groaning when both his legs and his head complained at the sudden rush. He wiped his hand on his shirt with a grimace and buttoned up.

Danny grumbled something, getting his pants back in shape, and then popped up in front of him and pulled him into an unexpected kiss, pushy and generous and determined as fuck. Steve clutched the doorframe and hung on.

“Whoa,” Steve said when Danny pulled away. He couldn’t help smiling, a little baffled, a lot fucking grateful. “That mean you’re not pissed?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not pissed. Unless you meant about the car. You better mean about the car.” He folded his arms and cocked a brow. “You _did_ mean about the car, didn’t you?”

Steve eyed him warily and looked down at the car, then turned back, barely able to hold in the smirk. “I meant, about how I got spunk on the car.”

“What? You what? The _hell_ , McGarrett—!”

Steve laughed and did not run, _didn’t_ —it was more a really determined stroll—back to the house.

 

_End._


End file.
